Either the End of the Clans or a New Beginning
by XcadenX
Summary: This is a odd mixture of the sight and Brambleclaw's father. It is filled with action forrbiden love and killing your siblings. Please read it is only the first chapter but more will be coming soon please read and enjoy.


**Warriors**

**GorgeClan **

**Leader****:**Lightstar- A strong and fierce tom with a yellow pelt

**Deputy:**Icepad- A medium sized she-cat with pads as white as ice

**Medicine cat:**Dirtear- A very calm tom whose ears are a dark brown

**Warriors:**

Rainnose- A black tom that has a nose the color of rain clouds** Apprentice:**Stormpaw

Haywhisker- A small but flexible tom with yellow whiskers **Apprentice:**Orangepaw

Molepelt- A fierce she-cat with a glossy gray pelt

Ravenwing- A small agile she-cat with a lethal bite and a red and brown pelt

Barknose- A burly tom with a rough brown nose **Apprentice:**Blackpaw

Steampelt- A young tom with a gray fur who just got of apprenticeship and has a secret love for Stormpaw

**Apprentices:**

Blackpaw- A young she-cat whose goal is to become a great warrior Orangepaw and Stormpaw's sister

Stormpaw- A young she-cat whose pelt looks like the sky before a storm Orangepaw and Blackpaw's sister

Orangepaw- A young tom that is a dark orange color Stormpaw and Blackpaw's Brother

**Queens:**

Seedtail- A gentle speckled queen whose kits will be coming soon

**Elders:**

Rabbitear- An old she-cat with ears the light gray of a rabbit

**DirtClan **

**Leader:**Shadestar- A fierce black tom with brown specks

**Deputy:**Shadowpelt- A pure black she-cat with a calm air around her

**Medicine Cat:**Darkeye- A brown tom with black spots and pure black eyes

**Warriors:**

Blacknight- A pure black tom with black eyes **Apprentice:**Silverpaw

Cedarbark- A nice tom with a soft heart and a brown pelt with small streaks of dark brown

Ashpelt- A gray she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice:**Stempaw

Sticktail- A pure brown she-cat with an even darker brown tail** Apprentice:**Goldpaw

Grasseye- A light brown tom with black and red spots and grass green eyes

Horsepelt- A brown and yellow she-cat with short fur

**Apprentices:**

Stempaw- A young she-cat with a brown and yellow speckled pelt

Silverpaw- A young silver and black tom

Goldpaw- A black she-cat with bright yellow paws and tail

**Queens:**

Fartail- A Queen who has just given birth; she has a long tail and her new born kits are Jadekit, Mousekit, and Volekit

**Elders:**

Stormpelt- A old she-cat with a gentle nature and a gray pelt

Birdear- A old tom with small ears and a brown and a black Pelt

**StreamClan **

**Leader: **Raystar- A Tom with streaks of yellow

**Deputy: **Holepelt- A nice she-cat with pure black spots

**Medicine Cat: **Blindeye- A small tom that has almost completely lost his sight but has decent smell and hearing **Apprentice:**Smallpaw

**Warriors:**

Fullpelt- A big and burley she-cat born on the full moon **Apprentice:**Yellowpaw

Bloodpelt- A fierce when confronted tom with a blood red tail and pelt **Apprentice:**Basspaw

Twotail- A calm solemn she-cat whose tail got nicked by a two leg monster so It looks like she has two small tails coming out of her main tail

Snaketail- A brown and black pelted she-cat with a long black and brown streaked tail

Sticktail- A through tom that always wants the job done right he has a pure brown tail

Grassflecks- A agreeable tom with odd green flecks in his pelt

**Apprentices:**

Basspaw- A happy young tom with high goals in life and an unnaturally short tail

Yellowpaw- A young she cat with a brown and orange pelt and piercing yellow eyes

Smallpaw- A odd young brown pelted tom who keeps to himself and has a dis configured paw

**Queens:**

Pinescent- A sleek she-cat who always smells like a pine forest

**Elders:**

Brightpelt- A old she-cat with a yellow pelt

Notail- An old tom who got most of his tail bitten off by a dog

**TreeClan **

**Leader:**Sunstar- A strong female with a bright yellow coat

**Deputy:**Deadpelt- A fierce tom with a dead black pelt **Apprentice:**Redpaw

**Medicine Cat:**Emberpelt- A calm female with red specks all over her pelt **Apprentice:**Rosepaw

**Warriors:**

Mosseye- A sweet tom with brown fur and green eyes **Apprentice:**Oakpaw

Twitchtail- A beautiful she-cat that's tail twitches when she is exited

Shadowtail- A big she-cat with a pure black tail **Apprentice:**Moonpaw

Nutfur- A calm tom with a light brown pelt **Apprentice:**Sandpaw

Beewing- A sweet she-cat with a yellow and black striped pelt

Lightningpelt- A tom with a fiery personality and a lightning design on his brown pelt

Leopardstorm- A calm she-cat with black spots like a leopard. **Apprentice:**Skypaw

Wolfheart- A fierce, energetic tom with mottled gray-and-brown fur and amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Sandpaw- A fierce young tom with a sandy colored pelt Oakpaw and Rosepaw's brother

Rosepaw- A gentle young female who wants to help her clan who also has an attitude if you get on her wrong side Oakpaw and Sandpaw's sister

Oakpaw- A young tom with a hard but sweet personality and a light brown pelt Sandpaw and Rosepaws brother

Skypaw- A young she-cat with a graceful personality and an unnatural hearing ability Moonpaw and Redpaw's sister

Moonpaw- A young gray she-cat with a powerful destiny and the luck of star clan with her Skypaw and Redpaw's sister

Redpaw- A young tom with dark red patches an ability he does not yet know about and an excitement to learn Skypaw and Moonpaw's brother

**Queens:**

Cloverpelt- A quick to act female who is soon to have kits

Dewpelt- A calm she-cat with a clear bluish pelt is not having kits but is staying in the nursery until she is felling better from giving birth to Skypaw, Redpaw and Moonpaw

**Elders:**

Stormeye- A blind old she-cat with stormy blue eyes

**The Story begins **

The wind was blowing as hard as ever in TreeClan territory. But this night was different. Tonight EmberPelt wasn't sleeping comfortably in her hollow. She was in the nursery helping Dewpelt give birth. Lightningpelt, Dewpelt's mate, was standing there a look of concern in his eyes. "Is she going to be okay do you need help with anything oh please let her be okay" Lightningpelt said.

"You know what I need Lightningpelt" EmberPelt said quietly.

"What anything?"

"I need you to get out" she howled. Lightningpelt left wondering if his mate would make it. Finally, EmberPelt thought, he was like a kit who wanted dinner.

"EmberPelt," Dewpelt said weakly. "They're coming."

EmberPelt rushed to her. What felt like half a moon later there were 3 health kits begging for their mother's milk. "They are beautiful," Dewpelt said. _Thank you, EmberPelt,_ she thought but was too weak to say it.

EmberPelt was just sitting there deep in thought; then, suddenly, she heard it:

_**Two become heroes, one becomes wrong**_

_**Ancient evil empties death where he steps.**_

_**The moon will prevail if time tells.**_

_**Watch for the blooded one, for only he can bring the moon down.**_

One kit stood in the middle of the clearing looking up at her. Suddenly, moonlight flooded down on the kit. The kit looked up at the moon and smiled. EmberPelt gasped. This kit was supposed to save them. MoonKit, EmberPelt thought, MoonKit.

**Chapter One**

_Yes!_Moonpaw thought. _Now I'm an apprentice._

Her apprentice ceremony had just ended. Almost better than being an apprentice, Shadowtail was her mentor. Shadowtail had mentored some of the best warriors of her time. She was so excited to start training with her.

Moonpaw ran up to Shadowtail, tripping over her own paws. She fell face first right in front of her mentor. "Heh," she said.

Shadowtail did all she could not to start laughing at her new apprentice. Moonpaw got up as best she could without falling. "So," she said, "what are we doing today, **Mentor**?"

"Today, we are going to sleep until sunrise," Shadowtail answered.

"But I thought we would wrestle badgers or fight DirtClan or rouges, or maybe we could capture a whole den of rabbits for the clan or something."

"Not today, little one. We are going to tour the area tomorrow, though, so we need to rest today," she chuckled.

"Oh," Moonpaw said disappointedly "Ok." The apprentice watched Shadowtail head off toward the warrior's den, yawning.

Moonpaw brightened when she saw someone going into the apprentice den. She got to sleep in the apprentices den tonight not the nursery. _I wonder who is there right now_, she thought. She ran off, making sure to keep her balance with her tail so she wouldn't fall again.

When she got there two apprentices were laying on the moss talking. One looked up and smiled at her. Moonpaw recognized her; her name was Rosepaw, and she was the apprentice medicine cat. Moonpaw also recognized the other one; he was Sandpaw, Rosepaw's brother. Sandpaw had brought fresh kill to her and her siblings while they were still kits in the nursery.

"Hi, welcome to the apprentice den. I hope you'll like it here," Rosepaw said.

Moonpaw immediately new she could trust her; smiling back, she said "I know I will."

"This is my brother, Sandpaw," Rosepaw said, pointing with her tail to her brother. Sandpaw stood up and nodded his head to her.

"Nice to meet you, Moonpaw," he said.

"Nice to meet both of you." She said. Then she heard something behind her and turned around. It was her sister and brother, who had also become apprentices and were now named Skypaw and Redpaw. She bounded up to them happily. "You guys, look! This is where we are sleeping now- aren't you excited?" Moonpaw asked.

Skypaw was bouncing up and down "I know, isn't it wonderful?"

Redpaw looked around and sniffed. "It doesn't smell like the nursery… so I guess its okay." Redpaw stared at Rosepaw she stared back.

"Um I hope you'll like it here I don't sleep here I'm just visiting my brother so I will see you around" Rosepaw said "Ok?"

"I will like it here" Redpaw exclaimed _I know I will._

"Rosepaw where are you" Emberpelt called "We need to restock are herbs"

I've got to go I'm sorry I'll see you around" she said this looking especially at Redpaw and left.

Once Rosepaw had left Redpaw had come back to reality. His mother had always said he was more mature then his sisters and she was very right. When he looked at them they were wrestling over who would get the better mossed bed.

"I'm going to get it because I am stronger and more agile" Moonpaw taunted.

"No I'm stronger and more agile that's why I'm going to get it" Skypaw said back.

"Would you two stop it you're acting like kits" Redpaw said exasperated. He sat down in the better mossed bed there that solves that problem.

They grinned at each other and turned on him at the same time. They took deliberate steps towards him. "No stop it you know I'll win so stop trying to beat me" he said.

"**I've**tried to beat you" Moonpaw exclaimed "Not **both** of us."

They pounced from different sides he was caught between them and was pushed down between them. He struggled without result the. Weight of two apprentices was too much. "Fine I give up you can have. It just let me up." Redpaw growled.

"Aawwww Dose the little apprentice want to get up." Moonpaw teased "Is he too worn out.

"You know what maybe he is. Do you think we should let him up or keep sitting on him?" Skypaw replied.

"Just let me up" Redpaw muttured. They got off him and started liking themselves clean.

"You don't need to be so grown up all the time Redpaw" Moonpaw said "sometimes you just need to let loose and have fun."

"Humph" He said and stalked off to find someone with more sense than a kit. _Maybe Rosepaws back _he thought.

"Well that was interesting"

Moonpaw and Sky paw jumped.

Sand paw was sitting in his moss bed staring at them.

_He was there the whole time_Moonpaw thought. _Now I'm embarrassed. _"Uh did you see that_"_Moonpaw said shyly_. Of course he saw that he was standing right there. _

"Yes I did" Sandpaw said "It was very funny. Do you always do stuff like that?"

"Only when he is being mouse brained" Skypaw chimed in.

"Ah," Sandpaw said "I must go I think my mentor's looking for me."

At that exact moment Nutfur poked his head in the apprentice den and said"Sandpaw we are going on the next patrol. You need to say good bye to your friends and come on."

"Good bye" Sandpaw said "I'll see you later." He walked off to where his mentor and two other warriors were sitting waiting for him.

Moonpaw watched him go then turned to her sister. "So what did your mentor tell you to do Skypaw?"

"Oh Leopardstorm told me to rest because we would be touring the area tomorrow."Skypaw replied.

"Awesome! Me, too. Maybe we will go together. But how do they expect us to sleep when it's just past sunhigh?" Moonpaw exclaimed.

"I know it's ridiculous. Hey lets go see mom." Skypaw said and rushed for the nursery.

Moonpaw in hot pursuit soon came up beside her sister.

Then Skypaw lost balance just like Moonpaw had done earlier.

Moonpaw gracefully jumped over her sister and kept running for the nursery. Moonpaw got there just as Skypaw was getting up. She went inside to see her mom lying down in the moss asleep. She slowly stepped out not wanting to disturb her mom. When she was finally away from the nursery she looked around for her sister and saw a ball of fluff flying at her "Ahh" she yelled. She began rolling around trying to get on top but she was evenly matched finally Skypaw got the upper hand and pinned her down.

"Ha, that's what you get for jumping over me like I was a piece of moss." Skypaw meowed. She let go of her sister and stuck her tongue out and ran. She was so busy sticking her tongue out at her sister that she accidently ran into someone. She sat down hard on her butt and shook her head because it hurt.

She turned and saw Moonpaw writhing on the ground in laughter.

Skypaw looked up to see who she had hit and saw an almost exact sight as her sister. Someone was laying on the ground laughing and withering in mirth.

"What are you laughing at?" Skypaw demanded. _Who does he think he is laughing at me? I don't even know him_Skypaw thought. She looked at him when he sat up and gasped. She knew who he was. He was Oakpaw he was a great apprentice and the deputy's only son.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me. It was just so funny." Oakpaw said apologetically. "I'm Oakpaw and you are one of the new apprentices, Skypaw isn't it. Is that your sister over there? Is she ok?"

Skypaw looked back at her sister. She was a funny sight to see. She was still on the ground rolling around but she was shuddering from the will to stop laughing. "Yeah she's fine she's just laughing at me "Skypaw went over to her sister and nudged her to her feet. "Get up and stop laughing or I will go get mom."

Moonpaw stopped laughing and put on a pout face. "You always spoil my fun" Moonpaw said. She looked over Skypaw's shoulder and saw Oakpaw. "Awwwww you must be Oakpaw am I right my dad talks about how you always amaze Mosseye and all the other warriors. You must be a wonderful apprentice." Moonpaw exclaimed in awe.

"Oh, so you have heard of my accomplishments. I'm surprised your dad hasn't mentioned my exploits when I was younger." Oakpaw said.

"Oh, he has. I just didn't want to embarrass you." Moonpaw said knowingly. "Well I should probably get some sleep for tomorrow. It will be my first time out of camp." She said excitedly "see ya. " With this she raced to the apprentice den her belly slightly above the ground and her tail streaming behind her.

"Well she is very energetic." Oakpaw said hesitantly after a few seconds.

"Yeah she always was the second energetic one." Skypaw replied.

"Who was the first?" Oakpaw asked.

"Me." Skypaw said as she looked up at Oakpaw.

"Ha ha ha." Oakpaw said "So how do you like being an appre-"

"Oakpaw were going to go train in the cave, meet me there and hurry up." Oakpaws mentor Mosseye yelled across the clearing.

"I guess I better go. I will see you in the apprentices den later" Oakpaw said and walked away waving his tail happily.

_Hum_Skypaw _thought what to do now_? She scanned the clearing and saw her brother basking in the sun. _HeHeHe I can go mess with Redpaw, again_Skypaw thought. She padded up to red paw to see he was asleep. "Huh. Oh well I'll just go to the apprentice den" Skypaw said to herself and stalked off toward the apprentice den to sleep.

Sadly what Skypaw didnt know was that Redpaw was not having ordinary dreams.


End file.
